


Always a Watcher

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Always a Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwynnega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gwynnega).



Giles watches as she brushes a long strand of red hair behind her ear. He shouldn't be looking, and he knows it. Not only is she a minor, but also one of his charges as librarian; however little the latter title means, it still means something.

"I found it." Willow looks up from the book; an excited grin spreads across her face. "I think it's in Sumerian, but the picture looks exactly like Buffy described."

"That's wonderful." He can't help but smile back at her. Her smiles are utterly contagious. Picking up the book, he silently reads over the passage about the demons. "Agile, almost impossible to kill, beheading, burning," he mutters under his breath, lost in the description of their latest demon. Every few moments, he takes a small glance at her.

"Uh, Giles," Willow interrupts his reading and points to the door.

"Think I found the demon." Buffy walks into the library triumphantly, holding the demon's head by its single clump of hair.

Giles stops, remembering that thankfully, all the regular students have gone home for the day. Though by the look on Willow's face, things might be better if Buffy left the head in the graveyard. "Yes," he clears his throat, "that seems to be it."


End file.
